


Just Another Night Shift

by Wiccan507



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Animals, Cute, F/M, Fireman Bellamy, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Sneaky Raven, Vet Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had been on the night shift for five hours so she was really not in the mood for crappy excuses. Especially not this guy's crappy excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night Shift

Clarke had been on the night shift for five hours so she was really not in the mood for crappy excuses. Why she decided to work at an all-night vet was a good idea she’ll never know. She’d already treated two guinea pigs struggling to breathe because they were overweight, seriously people a diet of pizza is not okay. A cat with a burnt tail, after it had flicked it over a candle, the woman had looked worried enough so she didn’t think there was anything suspicious. And a dog with a broken leg was just the icing on the cake.

“You found him?”

“He was under my porch.”

“This dog is clearly well taken care of and you expect me to believe you found him.”

“Look lady I just wanted to get the dog some help and this place is the only vet open at 10pm.”

“If you think telling me this isn’t your dog will get you out of the fees then you’re very wrong.”

“I’m not trying to get out of fees! Are you always this pleasant to pet owners?”

“Ha! You admit you’re the owner.”

“Oh my- I’m not admitting anything!”

“But there is something to admit?” The man dragged his hands through his curly hair and his jaw was clenched tight.

“You know what I’m leaving. Just help the dog.” The guy spun on his heel and stomped out of the office door. The office was blissfully silent for a few minutes before the door banged open and the man stormed up to the counter.

“And by the way my name is Bellamy Blake. Just so you know who’s paying the damn fee!”

“And mine’s Clarke Griffin just so you know who’s saving your dog!”

“You are infuriating!”

“And you are irresponsible.”

“It’s not my dog you crazy person!” With that, Bellamy was storming back through the door and leaving Clarke with his dog. She wrote up a chart for the dog and wrote Bellamys’ name in big block capitals under owner.

It was totally his dog.

++++++++++

The dog was called Pepper and he was the cutest brown Labrador she’d ever seen.

Pepper also had a chip in his neck.

And it had a phone number registered on it.

Suck on that Bellamy Blake, they’d call him tomorrow and she’d have the last word.

++++++++++

The dog was being carried out of the practice as she walked in. Pepper was bundled up in a fluffy black blanket and in the arms of a man that was definitely not Bellamy Blake. Raven, one of the day vets, was explaining a prescription to a woman with a sick parrot. Clarke leaned against the reception counter and waited till she was finished before finding out where Pepper was going.

If she was going to question her then she needed to go for subtle. “So who was that with the black Labrador?” Way to go Griffin you really pull of subtle.

“His family.”

“What? No. His family is Bellamy a tall guy, curly dark hair, really deep brown eyes and freckles covering his face.” An amused smile broke across Ravens face as Clarke waved her hand around her face.

“That’s oddly specific. And that guy is not the owner, but apparently the family do know him. He lives down the street from them.”

“What do you mean the dog isn’t his?”

“Pepper belongs to the family he’s been missing for two days.”

“But…but…”

“Clarke it might be possible that you owe someone an apology.”

“No! I will not apologize to that obnoxious crazy person.”

“Well then this is about to get really awkward.”

“Why?”

“Cause obnoxious crazy person is dropping by to pay for the dog.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t his dog.”

“It’s not but apparently he’s proving a point to the and I quote ‘annoying angry blonde’.”

“I am not angry!”

“You’re literally angry right now.”

“Because he is wrong and more wrong.” Raven stared off over her shoulder and flicked her eyes back to Clarke with a smile.

“You said deep brown eyes and freckles, right?”

“Yes…”

“Mr. Blake thanks for coming. Clarke will take care of you.” There was a deep groan from behind her and she forced her eyes to not roll.

“Bellamy.”

“Clarke.”

“So Raven informed me that the family picked up the dog.” Look at his stupid smug smirk.

“Yes.”

“What? No witty retort?”

“How would you like to pay Mr. Blake?”

“Cash is fine.”

“That’ll be 75 dollars.”

“75?”

“Yep.” Now she had the stupid smug smirk and it felt good. “Well, we kept the dog here, we fed him, medicated him, gave him an x-ray, and bandaged up his leg.”

“And all of that equals 75 dollars.”

“It sure does.” She tilted her head to the side and pasted a large fake smile on her face.

“You’re way too happy about this.”

“Am I? I feel like I’m the appropriate amount of happy.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Well it doesn’t matter what you think because you offered to pay. Wouldn’t want to go back on your word now would you?”

“Whatever. Here take my money.” He slapped the money down on the counter and smirked as he slid it over to her. “And maybe you can use it to remove that stick in your ass.”

“There has never been anything in my ass.”

“Well, in that case maybe there needs to be.” Bellamy winked at her and left the office before Clarke could even stutter out a reply.

++++++++++

Bellamy Blake is a thorn in her side. The man is driving her absolutely insane and it doesn’t help that the jerk keeps bringing in injured animals. If the guy didn’t look so damn soft every time he held an injured animal she’d think he was the one hurting them. Honestly how can one man find so many animals? It was like he was seeking them out or they were seeking him out.

“What is that?”

“A badger.”

“I meant the bag of food.”

“Oh, it’s for you actually.”

“You bought me food?”

“No. I was out for my dinner and I had extras. I thought you might enjoy a sandwich considering how late you work.”

“How did you know you would be coming here?”

“I didn’t.”

“So you bought me food on the chance that you might end up here.”

“Do you want the sandwich or not?”

“No, I’ll take it. I just so happen to be hungry.”

“Okay. Well, I will be back tomorrow to check in on him.”

“Fine.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.” Bellamy gave her a small smile and started walking to the door. “Bellamy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“No problem…” Maybe he wasn’t a total jerk. “Princess.” No, she was right before, he’s such a jerk.

++++++++++

Bellamy didn’t come by for a week after that.

She loathed admitting it, but she missed his stupid face.

++++++++++

She is going to murder whoever is calling her at 2am. Who the fuck calls someone at 2am?

“What.”

“It’s Raven.”

“What is it.”

“Your boyfriend was just here.” Well, that got her attention.

“Bellamy? I mean what boyfriend? I’m not seeing anyone or remotely interested in anyone.”

“Ha! I knew you liked him.”

“I don’t like him. He’s an obnoxious ass with a superiority complex.”

“Yeah, but what an ass he’s got.”

“Raven!”

“What? If he’s bothering you so much I can happily put his mouth to better use.”

“No! You can’t sleep with a patient’s owner. It’s unprofessional.”

“Technically he hasn’t owned any of the animals he’s brought in.”

“He pays for them ergo owns them.”

“Oh yeah…hang on…Hey Bellamy, I would love to. I will gladly hold that for you.”

“Raven! Raven what are you holding? Raaaaaven.”

“Sorry, Clarke I really have to go.”

“Don’t you dare hang up on me! Tell me what you’re holding right now!”

“Oh my- it’s so big!”

“WHAT.” The dial tone came over the phone and Clarke stared at in horror. There was no way Raven would sleep with Bellamy. Not that she even cared. She and Bellamy weren’t anything she just missed him when he didn’t come. That didn’t mean they were something. Besides he was an asshole, who rescued injured animals and once brought her food. But that meant nothing. You know thinking about it logically Raven was probably swamped with work. There could be a lot of animals in right now and she would definitely need help with the crazier owners. Yeah, that was logical. She was just being a responsible worker.

++++++++++

The bell to the office dinged as she walked inside. The desk was empty and she could hear noises coming from further down the hallway. Oh god, they were already doing it. Seriously how fast did they work? She was a mature adult who could totally handle catching her friend having sex with the guy she most definitely didn’t like at all. They were probably doing it on the couch, where she sometimes napped, or the table where she ate her food. The noises were getting louder as she inched her way down the hall and she could totally do this. Maybe if she jumped through the door they’d fall and hurt themselves. No. She wasn’t going to do that because she didn’t care and she was definitely not angry or jealous of Raven sleeping with Bellamy. If anything she was actually jealous of Bellamy for sleeping with Raven, yep she was definitely more attracted to Raven. That was the only real explanation for her anger. She pushed the door open to the staff room and froze when she took in the scene before her. Raven had her feet kicked up on the table and her smirk was so large it looked like it was going to come right of her face.

“Oh, hey Clarke.”

“Hey, I thought I heard voices.”

“Did you? Oh man it must have been this video I was watching.”

“So there isn’t anyone else with you?”

“Nope. Who would be?”

“I just thought maybe it would be getting a little hectic.”

“At half 2 in the morning?”

“Well, you know crazy pet owners.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t to see Bellamy's big snake?”

“His what!”

“His snake. Or I should say the snake he brought in. It’s really huge he let me hold it and everything.”

“How interesting.”

“Isn’t it? I mean for me personally this night has been incredibly interesting.”

“I…you set me up.”

“Did I? Cause I like to think I was helping you admit your feelings.”

“Well, Raven you did help me see something.”

“I did?”

“Yep. That I was jealous.”

“You’re admitting it?”

“Mhmm. I was jealous that he was gonna sleep with you before me.”

“Huh.”

“I rushed down here to stop him from getting to you.”

“Erm…”

“That is what you wanted wasn’t it?”

“Nooo. You’re supposed to want Bellamy.” Her eyes were wide as she looked at Clarke and Clarke was having a seriously hard time not smiling.

“I guess you just woke feelings in me that I’ve been hiding for so long.” Clarke couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face and Raven narrowed her eyes in response.

“Oh, you know what you almost had me Griffin. You’re cute.”

“I know I am.”

“Call Bellamy, the guy practically wept when I said you weren’t here.”

“He did not.”

“Okay, he didn’t but it was a close call.”

“How am I supposed to call him exactly. Not that I want to or anything.”

“Oh my god. Seriously? You rushed down here because you thought I was having sex with him and you’re really gonna pretend you don’t want him.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You don’t- fine whatever. He left his card for you and you’re not gonna believe it by the way.”

“Believe what?”

“His job.”

“What? Why?” Raven just pushed the rectangular card across the table and patted her shoulder as she left the room. Why was she acting so weird? How weird could his job be? Oh god, what if he’s a taxidermist. Or a pet cemetery owner. Has she been sending the pets off to die?

++++++++++

Bellamy Blake was not a taxidermist or the owner of a pet cemetery. No, the man had to go and be a firefighter. Of all the things he could have been that’s the one she would never have picked. Though it does explain why he rescued so many animals. Or at least she thinks it does. It might explain some of them, but all of them is a bit of a stretch.

A firefighter. The funny thing was now that she actually knew what his job was she could totally see it in her head. Oh, could she see it. That uniform. It was probably better when she didn’t know what he did for a living. Damn Raven and her knowledge of Clarke’s weakness. And not her weakness for men in uniform because come on who doesn’t have that weakness. No she means her weakness for men who have hearts of gold and hide it behind being dicks. And Bellamy was definitely a heart of gold wrapped in an obnoxious package.

God what an asshole.

++++++++++

The next time Bellamy walked through the doors of the office Clarke couldn’t help but let her eyes drift over him. She’d checked him out before obviously but now she needed to take it all in. The way his shoulders filled out his dark brown jacket or his maroon shirt stretching across his chest and his hair looked so soft. She could spend hours just dragging her fingers through it, she’d probably never get tired of it.

“Clarke you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. Just tired.”

“Well good thing I got you coffee.”

“You got me coffee?”

“And another sandwich, if you want it?” He almost looks shy and dammit it all to hell that’s too fucking cute.

“Do you maybe want to stick around with me? We could share it?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. But first you might need to check on this little guy.” There’s a kitten being pulled out of his coat pocket and how fucking large are those pockets. And oh good lord the kitten looks so small in his large strong hands.

“Where did you find it?”

“I didn’t. My neighbour found it and didn’t know what to do with it so she brought it to me.”

“Well, you can bring it back and we’ll give it a check-up.”

“Alright.”

++++++++++

“Well I can tell you that it’s a girl, she’s about 10 weeks old and everything seems to check out. I’ve put her in one of the cages just so we can keep an eye on her tonight, but she should be okay.”

“I suppose you’ll put her up for adoption.”

“Usually but we’ll probably wait till she’s stronger before putting her up. The healthier cats have a better chance.”

“People don’t want cats?”

“People prefer to adopt dogs.”

“Well you know I wouldn’t mind taking her home.”

“You want a cat?”

“It’ll be nice to come home to her.”

“Is there anyone else you come home to?” Just as subtle as ever Griffin.

“Nope. Just me in my house. Alone. And you? Who do you go home to?”

“No-one. Just my empty apartment.”

“Oh cool. I mean not cool that you’re alone or anything. Not that I’m saying you’re alone, you might like it like that. Oh Jesus I’m not trying to say you like being alone I mean you might just like being in your home without others bothering you.”

“Yeah Bellamy I got that.”

“Well good. I wouldn’t want to make a fool of myself or anything.”

“No we wouldn’t want that.”

“I should go. I have work tomorrow and it’s a long shift.”

“Yeah I understand don’t worry.”

“If I find any animals I’ll be sure to bring them in.”

“Yes definitely do that. You’re the animal superhero.” The animal superhero! What the fuck is wrong with you?

“I wouldn’t say that. I just do what I can for them. They can’t speak for themselves so I do what I can to help.” Oh for fuck- just take my panties now.

“That is really good of you.”

“Well what can I say I’m a truly fantastic guy. I mean when you look like this what else was I gonna do. You know I’m on the fireman's calendar every year.” And now he’s being a dick again. Why did she bother with underwear this morning? No stay strong Clarke. You will not show weakness. You can become immune to Bellamy Blake. “I’ll see you later Princess.”

“Bye.” Well that came out breathier than she wanted it to.

++++++++++

This was absolutely ridiculous. In no possible way was she attracted to Bellamy. It wasn’t happening it couldn’t happen. They had nothing in common at all. And he was so frustrating and annoying and gorgeous and smug and beautiful and funny and…well crap.

++++++++++

“Hey Clarke, how’s your day been?” Oh she so wasn’t gonna like where this conversation went. Raven had that tone, the tone that meant Clarke was gonna want to kill her.

“What did you do?”

“What makes you think I did anything?”

“You always use that tone of voice when you’ve done something.”

“Okay so I may have done something.”

“Which was?”

“Bellamy dropped by.”

“And…”

“He adopted the cat and then mentioned that he wants to help get the animals adopted.”

“Right?”

“So I told him about the huge adoption event we throw every year.”

“That isn’t for another two months.”

“Isn’t it? Weird because he heard that it was next week and got really excited to help.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“So yeah the fire department is helping us get our animals adopted! You can’t be angry about that can you?”

“I’m so mad at you right now but I’m also really happy for the animals.”

“Great cause I told him that you’d be happy to go down to the station to talk about it.”

“Raven-”

“Is that my phone? I think it’s my phone.” Raven made a show of pulling her phone out of her back pocket and pressed her finger to the black screen before speaking loudly into it.

“I know you’re not on the phone.”

“Hello! Oh my god yes! I think that is a wonderful idea. Oh that, no it’s just my co-worker and sometimes a friend. Yeah she’s okay.”

“Oh my gods Raven! And I’m not sometimes your friend!” The woman pulled the phone away from her ear and smiled at Clarke.

“Clarke do you mind? I’m on the phone.”

“No you’re not!”

“Oh and by the way I told Bell you’d be there at 5.”

“Bell? You call him Bell?!”

“That’s your problem with what I said.”

“Er…no.”

“Uhuh. So the part where I said you are meeting him at 5.”

“Wait my shift starts at 5.”

“Yes it did.”

“Did?”

“Wells is covering your shift.”

“But he only works weekends.”

“And now he’s working tonight. Don’t worry he owes me like a hundred.”

“Oh. Well I guess I’ll just head over to the station.”

“You have fun with him- I mean your meeting.” With that Raven pushed her towards the door and went back to dealing with the anxious pet owners. She could totally do this. Not like it was a big deal or anything she was just going to discuss the event with Bellamy. Spending time with Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.

++++++++++

The station wasn’t really what she was expecting. It looked like a fire station and it had a fire truck outside of it but for some reason it just looked like there should have been more. There were two people standing beside the truck and she cleared her throat to try and attract their attention. The two didn’t even blink at the interruption. She edged forward hoping that eventually they would notice her from the corner of their eye.

“Excuse me?” The woman jumped to the side a little, but the man didn’t even look at her, too busy smiling at the woman.

“Oh my gods I’m so sorry I didn’t see you. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just looking for Bellamy. Is he here?”

“Depends on who you are?”

“Clarke Griffin. I work at the vets down the street.” A large grin split across the woman’s face and her eyes lit up as she took her in. Honestly, she looked a little crazy.

“You’re the tiny angry blonde?”

“I guess…” Clarke jumped back as the woman squealed and clapped her hands together.

“I thought I was never gonna meet you!”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m Octavia Blake, Bellamy's little sister and this is my boyfriend Lincoln. You have no idea how happy I am to meet you.”

“I take it Bellamy told you about the adoption event.”

“The adoption? You mean his cat?”

“No I mean him helping the vets with the adoptions.”

“I have a feeling we aren’t talking about the same thing. I’m talking about how much Bellamy talks about-”

“Octavia!” The woman’s shoulders slumped forward as Bellamy came around the truck and she lifted her head to look up at him. Her eyes were wide and it looked like her bottom lip was trembling as she looked at him. Clarke could tell Bellamy was going to let her off any second now. “Go check the first aid kits or something.” Octavia pressed a kiss to Bellamy’s cheek and pulled Lincoln inside with her.

“First aid kits?”

“It’s a serious punishment.”

“Or you’re just as soft with your sister as you are with animals.”

“I will have you know that I am incredibly tough when it comes to her. I lay down the law. When I say she’s grounded she doesn’t leave the house.”

“Oh please she hasn’t been grounded a day in her life least of all by you.”

“I could have grounded her! You don’t know.”

“Have you?”

“Maybe.”

“Bellamy.”

“Okay fine she’s never been grounded but you saw the face she gave me, she obviously regrets her actions.”

“I think you might need to accept that she has you wrapped around her every finger.”

“I think you’ll find it’s wrapped around her little finger.”

“I think you’ll find I knew exactly what I was saying.”

“Anyway! Let’s go inside and we can discuss how we can help you.” Bellamy inclined his head towards the building and took a few steps backward, to make sure she was following, before turning around. Clarke walked a little faster to keep in step with Bellamy.

“You know you don’t really have to help us if it’s too much trouble.”

“Clarke I want to help. How can someone not want to help animals?”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Well then those people suck.”

“Yeah, I guess they do.”

++++++++++

They’d been huddled over a table for an hour when Octavia decided she was sick of Bellamy not introducing her to Clarke officially. The woman had dropped herself in the chair across from them and stared at Bellamy's face till he had looked up.

“What?”

“Are you gonna introduce us?”

“You already met.”

“I don’t mean as people. I mean as your sister and your infatuation.” Clarke couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her mouth. The very thought of Bellamy being infatuated with her was ridiculous, the man just liked to constantly annoy her.

“Shut up O. Don’t you have other things to be doing.”

“Nope.”

“You’re a firefighter, I’m sure there is something you can do.”

“Nope.” Honestly, Clarke didn’t understand why Bellamy was making a big deal out of nothing. She already knew where they stood and she wasn’t about to delude herself into thinking he liked her. Although it was funny to watch Bellamy's face get redder and redder the more Octavia smiled at him. If Clarke wasn’t positive about Octavia getting away with everything before then she definitely was now.

“So Octavia how come you wanted to become a firefighter?” Bellamy gave her a small smile for changing the subject and she felt her cheeks get hot. When did she become the type of person to blush at a smile? Although it was a really nice smile, he had these little lines that appeared at the corner of his eyes and– shit is she talking?

“-my school and they were like superheroes in reality. I used to be obsessed with comics and one-day real heroes turned up and I just wanted to be a hero too. And after that I just never really changed my mind.”

“What about you Bellamy?”

“Part of it was to keep an eye on Octavia. I didn’t like the thought of her risking her life every day, but I knew I couldn’t stop her so I just joined up too. And the other part is I just want to help as many people as I can. Why are you a vet?”

“I guess it just called to me. When I was little I used to take care of all of my bears and I’d wrap their arms up or stitch them up. And I just wanted to take care of animals and heal them. When my dog passed away her vet was amazing. She talked to her the whole time and even though we were putting her down the vet still made sure she was as comfortable as possible. I knew exactly what I wanted to be after that.”

“Well I think we have sufficiently talked about this subject, now back to you and Bellamy.”

“Yes, me and Bellamy getting animals adopted. Let’s talk about that!”

“That is so not what I meant.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Nope.” The woman smiled at both of them and Bellamy just dropped his head on to the table.

“Octavia please go bother someone else.” His voice was slightly muffled against the table but they both heard him loud and clear. Octavia rolled her eyes but pushed away from her chair and left them anyway. “I’m sorry about her.”

“It’s okay. She’s your sister if she can’t tease you then who can.”

“You can.” Great she was blushing again.

“Well I’ll be sure to take advantage of that.”

“I guess that means I’ll be seeing more of you.”

“I guess it does.”

++++++++++

It was 7am and the morning of the adoption day and they were going for coffee. It was just a regular cup of coffee that meant absolutely nothing. Not that a non-regular cup of coffee would mean something because it wouldn’t. They were completely totally just friends nothing more and nothing less than friends. Even if they had spent the past week working closely together, even though they’d both caught each other staring. But despite the lingering looks and the small touches they were just friends.

“So how many people are helping out today?”

“Raven, Wells, O and Nathan.”

“Miller?”

“Yeah apparently O is making him come in.”

“That sounds like her.”

“Well apparently he’s interested in adopting as well.”

“That’s great! At least one animal will be going home today.”

“I’m really excited for today I have a good feeling about it.”

“Of course you do! We’ve worked hard on this and it’s all gonna pay off.”

“I know it will. I just worry about the little guys who get left behind.”

“Well let’s just do our best to get as many adopted as possible. And we’ll worry about whose left later.”

“Bellamy?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you so much for all of this.”

“You’re welcome although I’ve gotta come clean and tell you that my intentions weren’t exactly innocent.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on Clarke I’m not exactly hiding it very well.”

“Hiding what?”

“That I like you.” What. He what?

“You like me?”

“I thought I’d made it pretty clear.” It wasn’t clear! I would have noticed if it was clear, I’m a vet I need to be perceptive and clearly there was nothing to see. Oh crap, say something Clarke.

“But…but…but were just friends.” Why would you say that? Who says that?!

“Oh. I thought- oh. Never mind. Pretend I didn’t say anything.”

“Wait what?” You’re a moron. Tell him how you feel!

“It’s okay Clarke. I guess I just read the situation wrong.”

“You didn’t!”

“Clarke you really don’t have-”

“Would you shut up! Bellamy I like you, like really like you. I was just kind of thrown because I didn’t think you liked me. So can we just start that again?”

“Okay. Clarke I have liked you ever since you shouted at me about a dog I didn’t even own.”

“Bellamy I have liked you since you paid for a dog you didn’t even own.”

“So what you’re saying is I realised that we’d be good together before you did.”

“You’re not seriously making this a competition?”

“I’m just saying if it was then I would win.”

“I think you would find I would win. On the basis that my amazing personality won you over before yours did.”

“It’s not my fault you didn’t notice how great I was till the next day.”

“You know what I lied to you, I didn’t start to like you brought in that kitten.”

“Yeah well, I lied too. I didn’t start to like you until you met Octavia and she liked you.”

“So what you’re saying is that you were waiting for Octavia to approve of me, which in turn means you obviously talked about me.”

“I just want you to be aware that you brought this on yourself.”

“Brought what?”

“Raven told me how you raced out of bed and to the practice just in case I was sleeping with her. Which in turn means you obviously wanted me first.”

“She told you that?!”

“She was trying to get me to make a move.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“And you like me anyway.”

“I’ll probably regret it.”

“Yeah but I’ll regret it first.”

“This constant competitiveness could really affect our relationship.”

“I like to think it’ll simply make things better when we get to the bedroom.”

“That’s wishful thinking.”

“Nope, that’s confidence. But for now we should get to the practice, Raven will kill us if we’re late.”

“You’re right she would. Do you wanna go get breakfast?”

“What?”

“I figure we can go in a little bit late. She totally owes me this after telling you about me being jealous. So I ask again do you want to get breakfast with me.”

“I would absolutely love to get breakfast with you.”

“Great it’s on me.”

“Er no it’s on me.” She was probably gonna kill him at some point. And some point soon.


End file.
